Bianco e Viola
by Rei.Avi
Summary: Hibari Kyoya tidak pernah memberikan hadiah kepada seseorang sebelumnya. Lalu apa yang berubah kali ini? Ugh! Kenapa di dunia ini harus harus ada summary? 1827, HibaTsuna, DLDR.


**Bianco e Viola**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fanfic pertama di fandom KHR, niatnya mau dipublish pas 14 Maret kemarin, bertepatan dengan White Day. Tapi yasudalah...

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam karakter dan setting untuk kesenangan semata tanpa mengambil keuntungan lainnya

Warning: Slight BL, Typo dan misstypo yg lolos dari pengamatan.

 **Bianco e Viola**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepuluh menit. Sudah selama itu Hibari Kyouya, prefek abadi Namimori berdiri di depan sebuah toko di sore hari yang sepi di pinggiran kota Namimori.

Hibari baru saja selesai berpatroli dan memutuskan akan pulang saat mata tajamnya melihat spanduk berukuran jumbo di depan toko yang seingatnya baru dibuka sebulan yang lalu. Kusakabe yang selalu setia di belakangnya sedikit heran ketika bosnya menghampiri toko itu, tapi setelah membaca tulisan 'Spesial White Day' mau tak mau pemuda itu menahan senyumnya. Dengan patuh dia pun turut mengikuti pemuda paling ditakuti se-Namimori itu.

Tapi setelah hampir sepuluh menit berdiri di depan toko dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda Hibari akan melakukan sesuatu, Kusakabe merasa keki juga. Berdoa semoga penjaga tokonya tidak terganggu dan mengusir mereka (meski Kusakabe ragu ada orang yang berani dengan Hibari). Merasa lapar dan ingin secepatnya pulang Kusakabe memberanikan diri membuka mulut.

"Kyo-san… apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan?" tanyanya hati-hati. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja menjadi kenalan paling lama seorang Hibari tidak membuatnya kebal dari amukan sang perfek¸ dan Kusakabe ingin sampai di rumah dengan keadaan bebas luka.

"Tersuya, apa itu white day? Kenapa para herbivor begitu ribut membicarakannya hari ini di sekolah?"

Kusakabe meringis saat pertanyaanya diabaikan dan malah mendapat pertanyaan lagi. "Ah… itu adalah tanggal di mana seorang laki-laki memberikan hadiah balasan atas coklat yang diterimanya saat valentine Kyo-san. Tanggal 14 Maret, tepat sebulan dari 14 Februari." Atasannya ini benar-benar anti sosial, batin Kusakabe.

"Hm." Hibari mau-tak mau mengingat tanggal terkutuk itu. Sekolah tercintanya menjadi kacau luar biasa, herbivor-herbivor berkerumun dan membuat keributan lebih dari hari biasanya, sangat menganggu. Bahkan keberadaan Hibari tak sedikitpun mengurangi kekacauan yang terjadi, entah sudah berapa orang dibuatnya pingsan dan berdarah-darah karena amarahnya yang luar biasa pada hari itu. Hanya mengingatnya saja membuat Hibari ingin menggeram. Tapi hari itu juga…

"Eh! Kyo-san! Anda mau ke ma—" Kusakabe buru-buru mengikuti Hibari yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam toko yang sudah jelas-jelas ada tulisan 'Closed' di depan pintu kacanya. Jangan sampai ada pertumpahan darah, doa Kusakabe.

Hibari menggerutu menanggapi sikap Kusakabe yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Memang apa salahnya jika dia ingin masuk ke dalam toko aneh yang penuh dengan warna pink dan putih ini. Siapa tahu herbivor pemilik toko ini melanggar peraturan Namimori dan harus didisiplinkan. Hibari jadi ragu apakah harus mempertahankan Kusakabe sebagai tangan kanannya.

"Selamat datang… maaf tapi sudah tutu..." Seorang pemuda menghampiri Hibari dan Kusakabe dan langsung menutup mulutnya saat tahu siapa yang telah datang ke tokonya.

"Herbivor."

"A-ada yang bisa kubantu Hibari-san?" Hibari menyeringai melihat herbivor di hadapannya berkeringat dingin. Bagus.

"Tempat ini milikku?"

"A.. bu-bukan Hibari-san, aku hanya membantu ibuku…" si pemuda menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, masih tidak berani menatap Hibari.

"Minggir Herbivor." Dengan terburu-buru pemuda penjaga toko menyingkir, tak ingin menghalangi langkah Hibari yang dengan stoic dan aura menyeramkannya berjalan mengitari rak-rak tempat barang dipajang. Kusakabe menghela nafas pasrah, menatap kasihan penjaga toko yang tampak pucat. Hah... sepertinya kepulangannya harus ditunda sebentar lagi.

Ketika tidak sampai lima menit kemudian Hibari Kyoya kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah kotak, meninggalkan sejumlah uang di meja kasir lalu keluar toko tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun Kusakabe tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Berpamitan kepada penjaga toko yang masih tampak shok dengan kelakuan antik Hibari, Kusakabe buru-buru mengejar atasannya itu (lagi).

…...

Malam harinya ketika Hibari duduk bersila dengan segelas teh hijau hangat tersaji, mata abu gelapnya mengamati kotak kecil berwarna coklat yang baru saja dibelinya dengan keseriusan yang tak main-main. Seolah kotak kecil coklat itu memiliki jawaban atas semua permasalahan ynag ada di dunia ini. Sesekali alis berkedut disertai dahi yang sedikit mengerut, pertanda seorang Hibari Kyoya sedang berpikir keras, risih sekaligus terganggu.

Kenapa kotak kecil coklat sampai membuat Hibari sampai seperti ini? Tentu saja karena dia adalah seorang Hibari Kyoya. Itu saja jawabannya.

Hibari merasa terganggu karena dengan bodohnya dan tanpa pikir panjang bisa-bisanya dia membeli benda yang sekarang ini ada di dalam kotak kecil berwarna coklat itu. Tatapan kaget dan tak percaya yang dilemparkan herbivor penjaga toko tempatnya membeli benda itu sangat mengesalkan. Belum lagi perkataan Kusakabe. Hibari melunak katanya? Dia? Hibari Kyoya? mulai melunak? Tentu saja setelah itu tonfa melayang ke perut Kusakabe Tetsuya.

' _Apa itu hadiah untuk Tsunayoshi-kun, Kyo-san?'_

Cih! Hanya mengingat cengiran lebar Tatsuya membuat Hibari semakin sebal.

Hibari merasa risih, kenapa benda sekecil itu bisa mengusik ketenangannya? Sepertinya dia butuh meditasi lebih lama dari biasanya. Atau… dia butuh lebih banyak herbivor untuk digigit.

Hibari berpikir keras… bagaimana caranya dia bisa menyerahkan benda menganggu yang ada di hadapannya ini tanpa terlihat OOC? Tanpa diminta pikirannya memunculkan bayangan pemuda berambut dan bermata coklat hangat yang sebulan lalu dengan terbata-bata serta muka yang memerah menahan malu memberinya sekotak coklat buatan tangan.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Ck, kenapa mukanya jadi terasa panas?

….

Keesokan harinya di ruang Komite Disiplin…

"Kau memanggilku Hibari-san?" Hibari mendongak dari dokumen-dokumen yang sedang dikerjakannya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, tangan kiri siaga memegang tonfa. Kenapa dia tidak sadar ada yang memasuki ruangannya? Tapi begitu melihat siapa yang sekarang ini berdiri di hadapannya langsung membuat battle mode Hibari off seketika.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Eh?!

"Sedang apa kau di sini herbivore?" Mata kelabu menatap tajam coklat caramel yang melebar mendengar pertanyaan sang prefek.

"Ng… ah… bu-bukankah Hibari-san sendiri yang menyuruhku datang? Ku-kusakabe-san yang mengatakannya padaku…" Tsunayoshi menjawab dengan suara lirih dan hati-hati. Menunggu reaksi Hibari dengan khawatir. Apa Kusakabe-san mengerjainya? Matilah dia!

Hibari menggertakkan gigi menahan amarah. Tetsuya! Berani-beraninya dia…

Tsunayoshi memucat seketika melihat Cloud Guardian -nya menggenggam erat-erat tonfa dengan ekspresi yang menyeramkan. Dia harus segera kabur!

"Hieee! Hi-hibari…san, aku akan pergi sekarang juga. Ma-maafkan aku!" membungkuk sekali Tsuna segera berbalik, bermaksud menyelamatkan diri dari amukan sang ketua komite yang terkenal se-antero sekolah. Tapi belum sempat membuka pintu Hibari menggagalkan rencana kaburnya terlebih dulu. Hampir saja Tsuna terkena serangan jantung saat tangan kanannya yang memutar gagang pintu ditarik Hibari dengan keras.

"Ampun Hibari-san! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Tsuna mulai meringis ketakutan, mata terpejam rapat-rapat. Reborn pasti akan membunuhnya kalau sampai dia tahu Tsuna masih gemetar ketakutan jika berhadapan langsung dengan Hibari Kyoya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Hibari masih seseram biasanya.

Melihat raut ketakutan dari wajah Tsunayoshi membuat Hibari mendecih sebal. Inilah alasannya dia tidak mau menemui Tsunayoshi dulu. Tapi Tatsuya malah dengan seenaknya menggiring omnivore ini datang ke sini, membuat semuanya kacau seperti ini.

"Omnivor." Tsunayoshi membuka matanya perlahan dengan takut-takut, Hibari meghela nafas.

"Om— Tsunayoshi!"

"…"

"…"

"… Iya Hibari… san?" Tsuna memberanikan diri bertanya. Mukanya memerah menyadari Hibari masih belum melepaskan tangannya.

"Duduklah." Hibari melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan memerintahkan Tsuna dengan dagunya, membuat Tsuna kebingungan.

"Eh?"

"Duduklah Tsunayoshi. Kau sudah ada di sini, jadi duduklah. Apa kau mau berdiri saja ?" Hibari mendengus menahan tawa melihat Tsuna langsung menuju kursi di depan meja kerja Hibari secepatnya.

Perlahan Hibari berjalan mendekati Tsunayoshi, mengitari meja yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas lalu duduk di kursi ketua komite dengan nyaman-seperti biasanya. 5 menit dalam keheningan Hibari menyerah dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Tsunayoshi—"

"Iya!" Tsuna langsung membungkam mulutnya setelah tanpa sengaja menyahut keras, memotong perkataan Hibari. Hibari hanya menatap Tsuna tanpa ekspresi… lalu tanpa peringatan melempar kotak kecil yang ditangkap dengan susah payah oleh pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya.

Tsuna terdiam memandangi kotak yang dipegangnya, sementara pikirannya sibuk memikirkan kejadian absurd yang baru saja terjadi. Tidak setiap hari Hibari Kyoya melemparimu sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi bukan?

"Bukalah," Tsunayoshi mendongak, mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya dari kotak yang masih belum dibukanya. Manik coklat terangnya menatap Hibari penuh tanya.

"Ini… untukku?" bisiknya seolah tidak percaya Hibari memberinya sesuatu… hadiah. Setelah mendapat anggukan mengiyakan dibukanya kotak itu dengan hati-hati, jari-jemarinya sedikit bergetar.

"Oh…" Tsuna tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Milikmu yang lama sudah tidak bisa dipakai, sekarang kau bisa memakai itu." Tsuna mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya cepat, kedua tangannya memegang erat hadiah pemberian pertama—dan mungkin yang terakhir dari guardiannya yang paling anti sosial ini. Apa ini bisa dimasukkan ke dalam keajaiban di dunia?

Sepasang wristband baru.

Sepasang wristband baru yang terasa halus dan lembut dan terlihat mahal dan… berwarna putih-ungu. Tanpa bisa dicegah kedua pipi pewaris Vongola itu memerah. Senyum tipis mengembang saat Tsuna mencoba memakai hadiah barunya, benar-benar halus dan lembut…

Hibari mengamati perubahan reaksi Tsuna dengan tertarik. Sepertinya Hibari tidak salah pilih, "Aku asumsikan kau menerima hadiah itu Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna tersentak mendengar suara Hibari, lupa jika mereka berdua masih ada di ruangan yang sama. "Te-tentu saja Hibari-san, Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau memberiku ini Hibari-san, tapi… terima kasih Hibari-san! Aku sangat menyukainya! Ini sangat bagus dan nyaman sekali. Wristband lamaku sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi karena ulah Lambo, karena itu aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih padamu Hibari-san, hehehe… Ah! maaf aku terlalu banyak bicara…"

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Hibari menyeringai puas. "Itu balasanku."

Tsuna mengerutkan dahi, balasan? "Balasan apa Hibari-san?" Apa Hibari meminta balasan untuk hadiah ini?

"Balasan untuk coklatmu tentu saja." Hibari menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna dengan heran. Apa Tsiunayoshi lupa? Atau jangan-jangan Tetsuya sudah memperkainkannya? Cih.

"Co-coklat?" Tsuna terbata mendengar jawaban Hibari, mukanya semakin memerah. Ini tidak mungkin! Tapi... "Ma-maksud Hibari-san ini hadiah balasan u-untuk coklat va-va-valentine yang waktu itu?! Hibari-san tidak m-membuangnya?" Tsuna tidak percaya ini. Astaga... betapa malunya dia, dan kenapa dia menjadi gagap seperti ini?!

"Kenapa aku membuangnya? Kau memberikannya untukku kan Tsunayoshi? Kau menyesal?"

"Bukan! Bukan seperti itu... hanya saja... aku tidak tahu Hibari-san akan memakannya, " Tsuna tertunduk malu, lalu memberanikan kembali memandang Hibari, "Kau memakannya.. kan? Bagaimana rasanya? Apa Hibari-san suka?"

"Kalau aku tidak memakannya aku tidak akan memberimu itu," Hibari menunjuk wristband di tangan Tsuna.

"O-oh..."

"Dan aku juga menyukaimu, Omnivor."

Tsuna tercekat mendengar perkataan Hibari.

' _Ka-karena aku menyukai Hibari-san, ini untuk Hibari-san! Te-terserah Hibari-san mau membuangnya atau apa. A-aku harus pergi, Bye Hibari-san'_

Ya Tuhaaan... Tsuna memucat mengingat perbuatan nekatnya sebulan yang lalu. Setelah menyerahkan coklatnya Tsuna langsung mengambil langkah seribu, takut mendapat pukulan dari Hibari karena sudah dengan lancangnya memberikan sesuatu kepadanya tanpa diminta sebelumnya. Kenapa Hibari masih mengingatnya? Tunggu! Apa tadi yang Hibari katakan?

"Su-suka? Hibari-sa...n?"

Hibari mendecak sebal, "Kenapa kau selalu mengulang perkataanku Omnivor?"

"Oke... baiklah," Tsuna masih sulit menerima semuanya, dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Hibari-san tidak membuang coklat pemberiannya, dia memakannya, dia memberinya hadiah white day... dia... Hibari-san mengatakan kalau dia... Tsuna berusaha menenangkan diri. Sungguh tidak lucu jika dia harus pingsan saking bahagianya. Dengan sumringah Tsuna memainkan wristband di tangannya.

"Apa karena itu Hibari-san memilih warna ungu? Karena Hibari-san juga me-menyukaiku?"

"Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu Tsunayoshi," senyum Tsuna semakin mengembang tatkala melihat kedua telinga Hibari memerah. Siapa sangka sang prefek bisa malu mengakui alasannya memilih sebuah hadiah.

Seperti ini... Hibari-san jadi tidak terlihat seram sama sekali. Tsuna menahan tawa, tak mau mengambil resiko.

"Terima kasih Hibari-san."

"Kau tahu maksud semua ini kan Tsunayoshi?" Hibari memandang Tsuna lekat, setelah melihat Tsuna mengangguk pelan Hibari tersenyum puas, "Bagus, itu artinya mulai sekarang kau milikku."

Tsuna tak tahu sampai di mana mukanya bisa memerah lagi. Mendengar kalimat posesif Hibari membuat jantung Tsuna tak karuan. Apa orang bisa mati terkena serangan jantung karena bahagia? Tsuna harus menanyakannya pada Reborn.

"Kalau begitu Hibari-san juga milikku!" tanpa sengaja kalimat itu keluar begitu saja. Keduanya saling memandang kaget. "Ma-maksudku... aku tidak bermaksud..." Tsuna menghentikan rancauannya ketika merasakan sesuatu menepuk pelan kepalanya pelan. Tangan Hibari. Sejak kapan Hibari-san berdiri di sampingnya?

"There there little animal... tenanglah. Kau benar Tsunayoshi, apa yang kaukatakan benar..." Tuhan... kenapa Hibari mendadak bisa selembut ini?! Tsuna menjerit dalam hati. Tak sanggup menahan diri Tsunayoshi menghambur memeluk pemuda di hadapannya dengan erat. Masih belum percaya semuanya bukan mimpi.

Jangan salahkan Tsuna jika dia berusaha menahan tangis saat Hibari mengusap dan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih. Tsuna tidak menyangka Hibari akan membalas perasaananya, menyukainya juga. Lalu memberikan hadiah dengan sangat manis. Ungu dan putih. Putih warna kesukaannya, dan ungu sebagai warna yang mewakili kebanggaan Hibari, manis sekali kan? Hah... ada baiknya juga Tsuna menuruti perintah -ancaman- Reborn untuk segera memberikan coklat buatannya kepada Hibari setelah seharian kesal melihat Tsuna murung. Ya... meskipun saat itu rasanya seperti menjalankan misi bunuh diri.

Reborn pasti akan tertawa terbahak mendengar semua ini. Takeshi akan tersenyum seperti biasanya, sedangkan Hayato... ah, nanti saja Tsuna akan memikirkaan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Semoga tidak melibatkan terlalu banyak dinamit nantinya. Tanpa sadar Tsuna mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Hibari semakin salah tingkah.

'Ah... kenapa Omnivor ini mendadak bertingkah seperti koala?' Hibari hanya bisa pasrah saja menghadapi perubahan sikap Tsunayoshi. Lagipula seperti ini lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, Hibari tidak mau Tsunayoshi ketakutan dan selalu ingin menghindar saat melihatnya. Ya, begini lebih baik.

.

.

.

END.

Bianco e viola: Putih dan ungu (berdasarkan google translate)

Ditunggu saran dan kritiknya ;)


End file.
